The World of Mew
by TheFluffyGlaceon
Summary: This story is how I Picture mew's world turning into. Start's out a typical "This is what I think story", But it goes different, you'll just have to see, now wont you...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everybody, it's a fluffy glaceon, and here's my story about mew and the world.**

**WHAT, why me. I just got done creating unova and now this!**

**Yes, now come, me and you will be explaining to the nice people about the world.**  
**And if you don't want to, it's back to the pokeball for you.**

**No thanks, lets get going!**

**That's what I thought, HERE WE GO!**

Disclaimers: Yes, I _TOTALLY_ own pokemon.

Chapter 1: Interesting Beginnings.

So I woke up in a blank space. Nothing else but me, a pink ball of fur. "..." At that point I started language. "FUCK" Was the first _SPOKEN _word, though quite an odd one. I wanted something to talk to, so I created Fluffy here. (Yup, I'm mew's son, odd but true, I'm 80% mew) He simply said hi. I asked him what to do, and neither of us had any clue. I thought up more words. Land, and light, and so they were created.

I needed, something more. Hundreds of years went by. We grew board with the boundless and barren world. Through my thought, I needed color. Pink and blue(me) fluffy creatures weren't enough. When night turned to day, nothing in-between. I created Sunset and dawn. Still, my world looked barren. the galaxy I created was still barren. I had brothers and sisters, but didn't know.

They had created their world's with ease, while me and fluffy were still so far. "What is it that bothers you, mew?" Fluffy would ask from time to time. I wouldn't answer, I would just think. Eventually, I created water. My world had beauty there... but, I couldn't get over one fact. My world was still dead. The core of it was what I had forgotten about everything. No atmosphere, No life.

Life was my newest word in the many. Finally, I found a place that I liked. Not too hot, not too cold. I called it "Earth". And I created a sustainable core for Earth. Water was soon to come. Then came beautiful shades of 'green' as I called it. Fluffy founded them as tree's, bushes, Grass. I knew their had to be more life than ours, but what kind.

The rulers and my 2nd and 3rd son's. The King and god of the sea's, my son Lugia came first. Next came the ruler and god of land. I didn't know what to make. It ended up being my daughter instead of 3rd son. Her name, Celiby, but instead, she ended up being the lower goddess of time. And Then came The true ruler and god of land and sky. Ho-oh... The three, overtime had developed a thing I called "Personality".

Then came The first non-legendary pokemon. I made the natural and plant pokemon Bulbasaur, And with it came Charmander and sqirtle. "What are those mew, Life, I must learn the way you did this." Fluffy had always wanted to create his own life forms, but I didn't create him with that much power. The 3 new creatures started with peace, but things change, just as celiby told me. The three fought, and gained powers to shoot fire, water and shoot leaves. War was waged.

I was frustrated, my creation's killing each other, and with my anger came creatures to spite. I created Monster's that killed even more. Arodactyle, And many other prehistoric pokemon, as they are now, were created. One day my anger got the best of me. I had created many pokemon, but they were destroyed. I had created two being that were destruction. Groudon and kyogre. They destroyed everything, and only a few survived.

I put the destruction pokemon in orbs. _However_, as Celiby had said, the inevitable would happen. Destruction was supposed to come, but if it came early, there was no hope. So if the two were to get out, my newest creation had the power to stop it. Requaza was born. With it came six pokemon, Zapdos, Articuno, Moltres, and the legendary dogs. Guardians of the pokemon types that survived. As time went on, Earth had created it's own pokemon. The regi's, steel types, ghost types.

Now something new was created. The Human...

**Well, that is the beginning to the story, it will get vary funny soon, but now I just want to tell you the story of what I think mew did. Muck More to come, and probably a second chapter ridiculously soon! **

**Really, but I don't Wanna', I'm tired!  
**

**Not Today, mew, TOMORROW!  
**

**WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
**

**Well, remember, read, review, love, and DURP! :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Humans and duty's

The World of Mew is continuing today, hope you like. Disclaimers:Don't own pokemon. This story is based on Mew's pov.

So, Mew, Ready to continue your story to the people.

Sure, I still- (Fluffy points to mewtwo)- AND, on with the show.  
Chapter 2: Humans and Duty's.  
The first human. Originally a primeape-ish thing. They Evolved from the things you may know today as, Infenapes. The first humans grew, and over the hundreds of years, they had became civilized beings, almost to the extent of Mew's capabilities, Which was when there was the first sickness. I (Mew) Had  
Created this to limit them. Every time apocalypse would rise if they got to close. However, This was not the case. Mew was high in anxiety and stress, seeing as though he needed a break. That was the problem, I could never leave my world to "Take Brakes". It was then, that I decided to make something that could fufill my duty's while I was gone.

Arceus. She was one of my best creations, and to say the least, strogest. As she grew, I gave her two friends, The Eon pokemon. Those where a start to a race and story for another time, but now, it dosn't matter. As I can continue now, I had left earth on a vacation. I had found a planet that had life. These were made by another mew, one who was to be... my wife. We had settled and had a litter of 5 children. 4 healthy, and ready to explore and create world's like I do. But one had been born I'll and scrawny. My "Wife" tried to get rid of it, but I would never let here. Eventually we all went our separate ways. All except me and my only small, sad daughter. You do not know much of the real mew, me. However I'm quite sure you know about my daughter.

And... my adopted son.

But continuing, the world we were on had many creatures. Some I took back with me. The things you call clafable. But, that's not all. I had found my wife and four real sons dead in a forest. Impossible, correct? No... Garitina, the anti arceus as some call it. It was created by My wife in a fit of rage, and in time of weakness, must had seized them. I left the world with the few things that still lived. 3 followers had came with us uninvited however, and one you may know as Jurachi. The other 3 were the virus pokemon geritina created to spite me. However I took them in. And then, then came geritina. It attacked origin hall at my return.

All the gods and titans of the pokemon world worked together to save it. I ended up creating 3 new things myself. The lunar pokemon, who would have the power to stop geritina if he were to ever get out. Geritina had guards, Darkria and Cressilia. The killings haunted me, but this is when my daughter had been cloned. Mewtwo Had been born. My daughter and a child by the name of ash katchum stopped him. I, despite his want to kill me and my daughter, took him in. I showed him the goods of being, well, good. To this day, my adopted son still cant stand us, but he'll get over it.

Celiby tells me from here on out that my world will end eventually, but I made sure that wouldn't happen. This was bassically what happened, and what is the present day.

Mew, there are many things these humans should know, that I know they should know. They deserve it, the many battles and things that happened throughout this that went unmentioned. It will make more sense to the story, so explaine some of them.

I will explaine one now, you will hear more later, Happy.

_'Yes'_

Daughter, what is it that you want?

_'I want to know of story's before me, so do the other legendary'_

Fine, we will start off with what happened with mewtwo, and why I took him in.

Really, start off with-

Silence mewtwo, let me begin.

The Story of Mewtwo.

The humans had began smarter then some of the legends themselves. Making living things. I, of coarse let them do this, I did not want to interfere with them, not knowing what they were up to. Than, surely enough I find myself taking care of my daughters clone. I taught him about good, and how to create good things. He took on, inspired by Ash katchums determination. He made cures for sicknesses that the humans couldn't, and when everything was looking up, we found out how Mew could get at haloween, when she met Celibys little boy.

*FLASHBACK MEWTWOS POV*

I looked around, it was valentines day for the humans, I scoffed. Mew(this whole part, this is the daughter.) came to the room, looking bored. "MewTwooooooo, do you have something for me to do, I'm so-" Mew was interrupted at the sound of glass breaking. Mew had accedently knocked over mewtwo's cure to cure all sicknesses and his poisons bottle's. They mixed, and with this mewtwo tackled mew out off the room, seconds later it blew up., smoke covering most of origin

This is the end of this chapter, sorry for the cliffhanger-ish ending, guess you'll have to wait till next chapter, which will most likely be out next week.

I always wanted there to be more than one mew, and here I made it. Remember, read, review, love, DURP!


	3. Chapter 3 An Idiotic Day

Well, so much for next week. Anyways, now that I'm done torturing mew- YOUR A BITCH!- SHUDUP! (read pokemon stories to learn more.) Lets get on with a new The World of Mew!

Were was I, oh yeah. The smoke cleared, and- 'Brother, I know this one, so why are you telling it again' -Quiet you,-Son...- GRR...sigh, the humans reading this would want to know, so calm yourself. The Smoke cleared, and you and me looked at each other. "MEW, WHY!" I yelled. She just smiled. "What the crap you two!"  
Arceus yelled at us. Ugh, I hate you so much- I heard that -I know. Now, she was angry, and started to fly towards us. 'Hay, whats that smell' Mew said Father slowly floated over starring at me, arceus just behind. "What did you do Son?" Dad Asked. "No, I didn't do anything, it was Mew." I said back. "Mazzi, How would Mazzi do this?" Arceus asked. A pink streak flew overhead. "Whut?" Asked regirock as it flew above. "Man you are a bunch of durps." Said Zapdos. "SHUDUP! Now what just flew by?" Dad asked. "I feel angry, It had to have been- Everyone said the name together- Mazzi." And the first rare candy was made.

Yes, my experiments of poison and cure made candy. How stupid did I feel when I found out about this is what I created, candy. I used my psi to get up and clean myself off. Mazzi flew above me. I forgot something that day. "Hay, Mewtwo, you know that today Mazzi isn't the only child, and if this is what your candy's do..." Arceus said. "Its not candy, its Science!" I yelled back. Dad had flown off to see to Mazzi, me and Arceus were fighting. What none off us knew, however, was that everyone else ran over to the seen and picked up their own candy's. Each ate one, and a horrible thing happened. The other legendary hit the roof. -But mewtwo, there is no- SHUT UP, DAMN YOU REGISTEEL! -But- NO! Anyways, they all were fighting, bouncing all around. Me and Arceus noticed. "Oh..." She started. "Fuck..." I ended.  
Articuno shot out a ice beam, and the first hail storm started down at their world.

I looked over to my side. Criselia poked her head out of the dimension hall. "Umm..." I knew she was very confused. I motioned for her to leave, and she did. Just in time too, because doomsday had come upon us. A Green bluer here, a pink one there. Willow and Mazzi! Those two act like Sisters, and it ticks me off.  
-Yeah, but its funny- Ugh, I give up, just talk during the story why don't you. Two hours me, Arceus, and dad locked ourselves in a Closet. Arceus took on the form of a Snowrunt so we were not all crushed. Three legendary stuck in a closet, cowering for their lives. "This is all your-" "I know, get over it!" I interrupted Dad.  
We stayed there and once it was quiet, we stepped out. A pile of sleeping legendary, and a green puff at the top.

End Mewtwos POV

Thank you Mewtwo, Mew. Yeah, whatever. Stop being so negative, anyways, next week will have a new one, and to all who celebrate, Have a Marry Christmas, or a... Happy Honica, something like that...


End file.
